Death, Destroyer of Worlds
by Lady FoxFire
Summary: Completed Death has the power to take lives or to save them. He's about to do both.
1. Death, Destroyer of Worlds

Disclaimer: I wish I could say I own the series but I don't. **sigh** If you want to sue me, go ahead but you have to get in line with everyone else who are trying to collect from me.

Bad Author Notes: I started this fic back in April of 2002, so to say this fic does NOT follow Book 5 is to be expected.

Death, Destroyer of Worlds

By Lady FoxFire

October 11, 2003

The sun valiantly tried to peek out through the impenetrable blanket of clouds and shine its golden rays down upon the crowded streets of the market on this dreary November morning when the imposing sky threatened to touch the rooftops. But even the gloomy day couldn't impede the lively mood of shoppers as they bustled in and out of the crowded market place. 

It seemed as if the carnival-like atmosphere of the wizarding community had spilled across boundary of the magical world, infecting everyone with glee. For the Dark Lord, He-Who-Shan't-Be-Named was dead. Dead, not at the hands of a great witch or wizard, but by a child—a child still clad in his nappies.

Only one man did not share this joy. For on that day, two of his best friends had died by the monster's hand. And now he hunted the betrayer—the one who sold their lives to that dark evil.

He brushed his long black hair away from his face as he scrutinized happiness etched in each of the shoppers' blissful faces. "I know you're here. I know you're here, you bastard. I'll find you and you'll pay for what you've done." He mumbled to himself as he watched people bustle around him.

"Sirius!" A familiar nasal voice cried out. "Why, Sirius? Why did you do it? Why did you betray Lily and James?"

Sirius Black turned to face his accuser—a man he once called friend. The man whose betrayal led to the death of Lily and James Potter now stood before him with tears running down his face.

While a few of the customers slipped away from them as fast as they could to avoid the impending fight, many more paused briefly to watch the ensuing argument between the two men. 

"It's your fault they're dead!" Peter exclaimed furiously. His Welsh accent become more pronounced, more nasal as the pudgy man nervously played with his hands.

"That's a lie," Sirius growled so softly that he could barely hear himself. "You're the one who betrayed them."

"Tell me, Sirius why. Why did you betray all of us?" Tears continue to run down the fat little man's face as a twisted grin suddenly appeared on his face. Sirius's hand reached for his wand as he saw his ex-best friend raise his wand, knowing that it was already too late.

"_Stupefy_!" A strong rugged voice called from the crowd. Almost immediately, Peter's body crumpled to the ground in a boneless heap as if he had been shot. The crowd began to panic—many believing that the pudgy little man _had_ been shot and that the madman was still on the loose. A few people rushed to his aid as Sirius stood there, wand still clutched in a shaking hand, staring at the unconscious body of his former friend in incredulity and confusion.

"Sirius?" the rugged voice prompted gently as a hand squeezed his shoulder in a firm but friendly way.

Taking a ragged breath, Sirius turned to face the man who probably had saved his life. Before him stood a tall trim older man, clad in a sleek black oilskin drover coat. Long streaks of silvery white hair tied neatly into a braid that fell down his back framed a pair of startling green eyes that sparked with laughter. A huge grin was plastered onto his pale gaunt face that the Cheshire Cat would have been jealous of.

Several pops could be heard as Aurors and members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad apparated before the two and began to deal with the Muggles.

"Sirius Black! You are under arrest for attempted murder, murder, treason, and for activities as a Death Eater." An older Auror said as he and two others pointed their wands at him.

Their wands suddenly flew out of their grasps and into the extended glowing hand of the old man beside Sirius. "You seem to be mistaken, Auror Ferrell. Mr. Black is innocent of all charges," he announced in a firm voice as his eyes glowed eerily. 

"This thing," he continued, as he toed Peter in the head with his boot. "This thing was the Potters' secret keeper and Voldemort's spy." All those within the sound of the old man's voice blanched at the use of the Dark Lord's name.

"This rat was about to destroy half the street, taking out as many innocent lives as he could while he escaped to freedom," the old man turned towards Sirius and looked him straight in the eyes, "leaving you to take the blame for his crime."

"How do you know all of this?" Auror Ferrell retorted, glaring suspiciously at the old man. "How do we know you're telling the truth and that you're not a Death Eater?"

The old man's head snapped back toward the Auror, his eyes glowed brightly for a moment. "You're not worth my time or effort to offer an explanation. I require two Auror to escort Mr. Black and myself to the Ministry. There, everything will be explained." 

"I want an explanation, and I want it now!" Ferrell bellowed as he glared evilly at the old man, knowing full well that he had no power to stop this man.

The white haired man dismissed Ferrell's ravings with a casual wave of his hand as he studied the Aurors moving around him. "Alastor Moody?" he called out when he spotted the man he was searching for. "Would you please come here?"

"Yea. You called for me." Moody said cautiously in a gruff voice as he came over. His magic eye peered at everyone, judging them, gauging how much of a danger they were.

"I need an escort for Black and myself. I also need a pair of trusted Aurors to take Peter in. They'll need manacles for Animagus."

Everyone with the exception of Sirius looked at the old man in confusion. "Peter is an unlicensed Animagus," he explained with a shrug. "To be exact, he's a dirty sewage rat."

"How did you…?" Sirius babbled as he looked upon the old man with fear in his eyes. The old man just smiled up at Sirius and patted his shoulder reassuringly

"You have two Aurors on the force by the name of Longbottom, a married couple I believe." The white hair man stated. "Mr. Black and I will accompany them to the Ministry if you'll deal with this rat."

"Now see here! I'm in charge of this investigation, and Sirius Black is under arrest!" Ferrell spat angrily as he puffed his chest menacingly. "No one is doing anything unt…" His words were choked off in an instant, when suddenly, a white rabbit with long ears and a pink nose sat in his place.

The old man walked over to the rabbit that sat, still in shock. Picking it up carefully, he brought it up to eye level. "Now understand this, Auror Ferrell, _I_ am in charge of Sirius Black, and if _anyone_ harms him, I'll be having hasenpfeffer for dinner. Understand?"

"Who are you?!?" Sirius voice trembled as he watched the old man transfigure the rabbit back into a man.

The old man turned to Sirius, his eyes filled with sorrow and pain. "I am Death, the Destroyer of Worlds."


	2. Touch of Magic

Disclaimer: I own a 5 yr. old computer, a 2000 Pontiac Grand Am and a shit load of debt. Suing me for this fanfic is not an option.

Bad Author Notes: Someone pleases save me from my son and my two nieces. They're 11 months apart. 8, 7, 6 years of age and they are driving me crazy!

Touch of Magic

by Lady FoxFire

October 18, 2003

Sirius squirmed nervously in the hard, uncomfortable seat as he watched the man called Death lounge languidly in his chair. The older man had his legs stretched out in front of him with his ankles crossed. His piercing green eyes were hidden behind closed lids as if he were asleep.

"This place never changes, does it?" Death asked casually, breaking the silence that has existed between the two men since he first spoke his name, "Same industrial grey walls. Same uncomfortable chairs."

Sirius smiled at the man's comment of the Ministry's lack of comforts. "Hard to believe they hired a designer to _make this place into an area where one can relax and drop their guard,_" Sirius drawled in a snooty tone of voice.

Death opened one eye and peered at Sirius. "So when do they start?"

Sirius shrugged as a smirk tugged on his lips. "This is what the designer came up with," he explained sarcastically with a grand sweep of his arm. "This _wonderful_ setting is from the creative mind of the Ministry's designer. Wasn't cheap, either."

The old man snorted at Sirius's antics. "Must have been a relative of Fudge, or did Fudge decide to pocket the money and do it himself?"

"Do I detect that Death has a low opinion of our _beloved _Ministry of Magic?" Sirius teased

"Pond scum rates higher than Fudge," the old man explained derisively with a snort as he stood up to pace the floor. "And right now, that piece of rubbish is trying my patience."

"Well don't forget he's trying to put off an appointment with Death, after all." Sirius replied with a smirk.

Death chuckled at Sirius's bad joke, before plopping back into his chair. "Well, if we're going to have to wait for that hypocrite, we might as well be comfortable. And sitting on these torture devices they call chairs and staring at these _colorful_ walls is far from what _I_ would call comfortable." The old man's hand began to glow slightly as he waved it casually in the air.

Sirius let out a startled yelp as his body sunk into a thick, heavily cushioned chair. "How… How the **fuck **did you do that?" He panted as he leapt from his seat and gaped incredulously at the well-padded leather high back chair

"It was just a simple transfiguration spell," Death explained nonchalantly with a curious look on his face as he watched Sirius. "Didn't Professor McGonagall teach you how to do that?"

"Of course she did!" Sirius snapped. "But there are anti-magic wards on rooms like this!"

"Oh," The old man said simply as he chewed on his bottom lip ponderingly. "Well those things never really did concern me," he explained as the dull grey stone wall changed into rich wood paneling. Another wave of the hand prompted the appearance of a roaring fireplace with a cracking fire appeared and a final gesture caused the bare flooring to vanish under thick vermilion carpeting.

"Who. Are. You?" Sirius sputtered in awe as he took in everything that no wizard should have been able to accomplish in such a heavily warded place.

The old man looked at Sirius with great sadness in his eyes tinged trace of hope. "You actually know who I am, Sirius. You just don't recognize me, yet. You could say that I've changed quite a bit since the last time you've seen me." Death leaned forwards as if to emphasize what he was about to tell Sirius next. "I need you to trust me, Sirius. I am here to protect you and your godson. He's in grave danger, and only you can save him."

"Harry?" Sirius voice trembled as he slowly lowered himself back into his chair. "What… What do you need me to do? I'll do whatever is necessary to protect him."

"I know you will," the old man replied softly. With a wave of his arm a tea set appeared with a plate full of scones. "Tell me, Mr. Black, what would have happened to young Mr. Potter if Pettigrew had succeeded in his plan?" Death asked in a very formal tone as he poured the tea.

"Ummm… I…. I expect that Dumbledore would have placed him with Remus, or with a wizard family—someone he trusted," Sirius explained as he accepted a cup of tea. "I know Dumbledore has Harry right now. I expect he's the toast of Hogwarts, " he continued with as sad smile before taking a sip from his cup.

The old man watched Sirius pensively out of the corner of his eyes as Sirius raised the cup to his lips. "What would you say if I told you that your _beloved_ headmaster has placed Harry in the care of his aunt, Petunia, and her husband." 

Scalding tea sprayed out of Sirius mouth. "WHAT!!!! They hate magic! They'll… They'll…"

"Yes, they will." The old man affirmed softly as he stared meditatively into the fire. "They'll lock him into their cupboard under the stairs. They'll feed him just enough to keep him alive. They'll work him from the moment he awakes till the moment he goes to sleep. He'll never know a moment of love or happiness until he goes to Hogwarts." Death calmly took another sip of his tea before continuing as steadily as before. "That's what I'm here to prevent, Sirius. I'm here to make sure Harry has a chance to grow up with you and Remus."

"How do you know all of that?" Sirius whispered in shock. "Are you a Seer?"

"**What!** What the **hell** is going on here?" A whiny voice screeched stridently from the doorway.

"Ah, Minister Fudge." Death greeted calmly he placed his teacup down. "We're been expecting you for some time. It's very rude of you to make us wait."

Fudge haughtily looked down his nose at the older man. "I am a very _busy_ man. I don't have time for crackpots and Deatheaters."

"True. That is very true, Minister. But then again, you could never tell the difference between an innocent man and a follower of Voldemort. You were always more concerned with your own image than with protecting the wizarding community."

"How **dare** you!" Fudge shouted furiously, bearing down his full intimidating presence upon the old man. "I am the Minister of Magic for Great Britain. I have _never_ done _anything_ to threaten the safety of the wizard community. That man," he bellowed, pointing accusingly at Sirius, "is a danger to the wizarding community. He betrayed his friends. He betrayed all of us."

"Oh, shut up, Fudge." Death drawled coldly as his emerald eyes glinted dangerously. With a wave of his hand, a ball gag appeared in Fudge's mouth, halting his long-winded tirade. "Now, I would like you to summon Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, and Harry Potter. I want them here within an hour."

With a nod of Death's head, the gag vanished. Fudge swallowed a few times, trying to remove the vile taste of the gag from his mouth. "And if I refuse?" he asked, trying to sound defiant, but failing miserably.

"Then I will destroy everything in London, _starting_ with the Ministry until they're brought before me. Is that understood?"

Fudge paled as he began to realize just how powerful this man was. "You wouldn't dare," Fudge whispered, cowering slightly in fear.

"Oh, I would, and I could," Death countered with a smirk on his face. "On second thought, Fudge, I want Remus to get Harry. I'll give him two hours to bathe, feed and cloth the child before bringing him here. Also, have Moody bring Peter here."

"But… But Lupin is a werewolf! He's a danger to the child," Fudge sputtered indignantly.

"You're more of a danger to Harry than he is. Time is ticking, Minister. You'd better hurry," Death uttered with a flutter of his hand, dismissing Fudge from his sight.

"You wouldn't _really_ destroy London, would you?" A pale Sirius turned to Death after Fudge had shut the door.

Death settled calmly back into his chair, a soft smile on his face as he calmly sipped at his tea. "In a heart beat." Death sat silently in his chair ignoring the horrified look Sirius was shooting him, a small knowing smirk on his lips. Suddenly, he sprang forward in shock. "Damn it! How could I forget about him?"

"Forget about who?" Sirius asked warily.

"Snape," Death answered. "We'll need him. I can't believe he slipped my mind."

Sirius sat in silence for a moment. "Snape? Severus Snape?" He asked looking down at his teacup. "Why him? You do know he's a Deatheater, don't you?"

"He's more than a Deatheater, Sirius. He's much more." The old man replied as he returned to his tea. "And if you are to protect Harry, you will need his help. You need to end this old rivalry before one of you dies."


	3. Harry Meets Death

Disclaimer: It's getting harder and harder to figure out amusing little saying in which I state I don't own the Harry Potter series nor to I make any money off of this fanfic.

Bad author note: I hate to say this but I had so much fun making Fudge into a world class jerk. But then again the man does seem to lend himself to it.

Harry Meets Death

by Lady FoxFire

Oct 25, 2003

Arthur was the first to arrive, having been in the building already. He stood in the doorway, nervously running his shaking hand through his thinning red hair as he took in the lavish changes to the normally drab room. 

"Umm… Minister Fudge said that you wanted to see me," he began nervously.

"Yes. Do come in, Arthur," the old man replied warmly, and with a flick of his wrist, another well-padded leather high back chair appeared out of thin air. "Please have a seat while we wait for the others. Would you like a cup of tea?"

Arthur nodded his head in assent as he sat down nervously. "With cream, please."

A teacup floated over to Arthur as the old man poured himself another cup. "The gentleman to the left of you is Sirius Black. Don't worry; he's innocent of almost everything they are saying about him." The old man's eyes twinkled merrily when he noticed Weasley's edgy reaction to Black's name. "And I'm Death, your host."

All remaining colour drained from Arthur's pallid face as he sputtered disbelievingly into his teacup. "You enjoy doing that to people, don't you." Sirius pointed out sardonically with a shake of his head.

"One must take one's pleasures where one can," Death replied with a smirk. "So Arthur, how are Molly and the children? Ginny's what… three months?"

"Five. Well four and a half. I… How did you know?" Mr. Weasley asked with bemusement and a trace of panic evident in his voice.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Arthur." Death assured in a soothing tone. "You and your family will play a very important role in Harry's life."

"Huh?" Sirius sputtered in surprise

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Arthur mumbled in shock. "The Boy Who Lived?"

"Molly will be like a mother to him. Ron's a brother. The twins…" Death covered his face with his hand and chuckled slightly. "The twins are almost as bad as the Marauders. Almost. And Ginny…" Death's voice trailed off as a far away look came to his eyes.

"What about Ginny?" Arthur asked as he sat on the edge of his seat, his voice betraying the concern for his youngest child.

The sound of someone clearing his throat prevented further conversation. In the doorway stood Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody with Peter Pettigrew in shackles, flanked by the Longbottom couple. "I was told to bring this maggot here," Moody announced gruffly with a nod of his head towards Peter.

"Ah, Wormtail. We've been waiting for you." With a nod of Death's head a simple yet comfortable wooden chair appeared. Beside this a crude, roughly hewn wooden chair popped into existence. It's metal straps and a metal crown that morbidly radiated death.

Peter yelped in fear as he was ripped from the Longbottom by an unseen force and tossed unceremoniously into the crude chair. The metal straps slid down onto his wrists, ankles and across his chest as the crown tightly encircled his head. "Help me!! Get me out of this thing!" Peter screamed and fought against the straps in a blind panic. "I'm innocent! It was Sirius! He's the one you want. I swear, I'm innocent!"

"Quiet, Peter," Death commanded sternly in a sad old voice. Pettigrew opened his mouth to retort as he continued to fight the chair, but no sound issued, as his proclamations of innocence went unheard. "Much better. Now Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, go home. Go home and spend some time with your son, Neville. Oh, and increase your wards and defensive system about your house."

The Longbottom shared a brief panicked look at the mention of his young son as Moody took a step protectively in front of the couple. "You're not threatening their child, are you?" Moony growled dangerously as he stared down at Death's reclining form. Moody held his wand lightly in his hand, preparing to do whatever was necessary.

"No, Alastor, I have no wish to harm the Longbottoms nor their child, but there are those who do." Death stood up and strode to the fire. He peered intently into the bright licking tongues of flame. "The Longbottom are well known as defenders of the light. Those… There are those who will search for Voldemort and for the Potter child. If they think you know anything they will come after you." The old man turned and looked at the couple. "Do you want your son to grow up without his parents?"

The couple looked at each other, the concern visible in their eyes. "Go!" snarled Moody "I have a feeling he's right. Get out of here."

Death turned and sat back into his seat. "Thank you, Alastor. Would you care for a cup of tea?"

"No," Moody growled in a firm tone as he crossed his arms in front of him, his wand still in his hand. "I don't think so."

Death nodded his head in understanding. "Constant vigilance, of course. At least have a seat." He beckoned with a wave to the simple wood chair. "It may be useful to have someone not involved in what is about to occur."

Mad-Eyed Moody studied Death for a few minutes before he let out a snort and sat down in the chair next to Pettigrew. "And **what** is about to occur?"

"You'll find out soon enough." A smug look appeared on Death's pale aged face.

"What is that chair?" Arthur suddenly asked after silently studying it from where he sat. "It looks like something a Muggle might use."

"That is Old Sparky," Death answered simply as if it explained everything, taking a swig of tea. "A Muggle electric chair from America, of course. The condemned are strapped into the chair, a switch is thrown, and a large surge of electricity is sent through the body." An evil smirk appeared on Death's face as he stared straight at Peter's face. "In other words, they cook him."

Arthur paled as he looked at the Muggle device in disgust. Setting his cup of tea down, he muttered, "I don't feel so well." He watched Peter thrust around trying desperately to escape this chair of death.

"Can I throw the switch?" Sirius growled, his eyes never leaving the terrified face of a man he once called his friend.

"Maybe later," Death replied as he bit into a biscuit. "I was never for capital punishment, but then again, we would only be exterminating a dirty sewage rat."

"I think you will find that Wizard law is more humane and just," Albus Dumbledore stated assertively as he swept quietly the room. 

Death snorted sardonically at Dumbledore's statement. "Ahh, _yes_. It's where the guilty go free and the innocent are imprisoned without a trail."

Sirius stood up and stumbled a couple of steps in Dumbledore's direction. "Headmaster?" Sirius interrupted the two older men. "Where's Harry?" he asked, concern for his godson evident in his voice.

"He's safe," Dumbledore replied simply as he eyed Sirius sadly. "You have much to answer for, child."

Sirius lowered his eyes in shame at Dumbledore's words. "I know."

"He has **nothing** to answer for!" Death growled coldly as he glared at the Headmaster. "But you, Albus, you have **much** to answer for."

"I do?" Dumbledore asked questioningly. "Perhaps I do, but what I did was for the greater good." Albus sighed deeply, and strode over to Peter with a thoughtful look in his eyes as he glanced over the chair. "And are you judge, jury, and executioner? Will you be judging young Peter and myself."

Death shook his head no. "I am just the executioner, but not by choice. My lot in life was not set by the Gods nor Fate but by the hands of men too cowardly and lazy to do what was necessary."

"I hope you realize that you are taking up my very important time." Minister Fudge snipped angrily as he stormed in, followed by two dangerous looking Aurors. "Weasley, out of that chair!"

"Arthur, stay there," the old man directed as Arthur made to stand up. His piercing eyes scrutinized the Minister and those behind him. "Why are these men here?"

"_They_ are my bodyguards. You don't expect _me_ to be in the same room with a Deatheater without some form of protection," Fudge sneered with wave toward Sirius.

"Actually, yes." Suddenly, muffled popresoundedfrom behind the Minister. Fudge spun around to where his two guards had been, his jaw hanging. "Don't worry, they're quiet safe," Death asserted as he held up a crystal, the two Auror clearly trapped inside. "They're a bit uncomfortable, but safe."

Fudge sputtered in shock as his glance shifted between the crystal and Death. "You can't do that! That's against the law!"

Death looked at the crystal and raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Yes it is," Death replied indifferently as he turned back to Fudge. "So what are you going to do about it?" Placing the crystal down on the table next it him.

The Minister's mouth opened. And closed. And opened again. And shut again without a sound coming out. "Moody… Moody, arrest that man," he cried huffily.

Moody looked at Ministry Fudge with contempt. "And exactly _how_ am I to do that?"

"Get some Aurors and…" Fudge's voice trailed off as he once again looked at his bodyguards trapped in a crystal. "Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore is the world's most power wizard."

"Third," Death said simply as he sipped his tea.

"Pardon?" Fudge asked in confusion.

"I _said_ that Dumbledore is the _third_ most powerful wizard in the world," the old man uttered with a smirk on his face, enunciating each syllable slowly as he watched Fudge's reaction to his news, before his gaze swept across the room and settled on Dumbledore's. The slight tightening of the muscles in his neck was the only reaction Dumbledore allowed as he waited for Death to continue. " Third after myself and Tom."

"Tom?" Sirius asked bemusedly, "Who's Tom?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. Better know as Lord Voldemort." Faces paled as Dumbledore calmly spoke the name. Emerald green met periwinkle blue as Death and he played a contest of wills. "I'm curious, why were you not involved in the war?"

"Who said I wasn't," Death countered with his hands crossed in front of him. "What I did during the war was necessary for the Light to receive this small victory."

"Small victory!" Fudge exclaimed haughtily. "I would hardly call the destruction of the Dark Lord a small victory!"

"Voldemort isn't gone. Young Harry was able to banish him, but given enough time, Voldemort will find his way back."

The crackle of the fire was the only sound in the room as everyone but Peter stared at death in disbelief. Peter grinned righteously from the electric chair, knowing he had supported the right side in the war.

"It's the Potter child! The Dark Lord placed his soul into the boy's body! That's how he survived!" Fudge proclaimed with supreme confidence. "That's' why you summoned all of us! So we can destroy him while he's weak and helpless!"

"You'll have to kill me first before I allow you to touch one hair on my godson's head," Sirius snarled, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"It's amazing that a man with such a minute mental capacity can come up with such amazing delusions. I can assure you, Minister, young Mr. Potter has never been possessed by Lord Voldemort."

"Then how did he survive the killing curse? That has _never_ been done before, not even by the greatest of wizards!"

"That will be explained later. For now, we are waiting for Remus Lupin and young Harry to join us." Death announced with a grin as two teacups appeared on the table. "In the mean time, would anyone care for some tea?" With a snap of his finger two chairs appear. "And please, sit down and make yourselves at home." 

"I refuse to sit on _that_!" Fudge spat in outrage as he pointed at the broken chair in front of him, with a missing leg and large rusted nails jutting through the wood of the broken seat. 

Dumbledore's chair was slightly better; it was a rickety old chair that seemed to be barely able to hold the weight of a small child, let alone that of Dumbledore's.

Dumbledore smiled as he turned his gaze to the chair and nodded his head slightly. His normally impish smile suddenly faltered.

"Something amiss, Albus? Can't transfigure a simple chair?" Death taunted with a simple raised eyebrow. Dumbledore straighten his robes and carefully lowered himself on to the chair. "Don't worry about it. It's uncomfortable, but safe." He assured with a raise of his teacup in honour to the two men.

"One could assume that you have a low opinion of Headmaster and outright hatred for our Ministry if their chairs are any indication of what you think of them," Moody commented thoughtfully as he silently watched the interplay between the men.

"One would be correct in one's assumption."

"But why?" Sirius asked as he looked back and forth between Dumbledore and Death. "I mean, I can understand hating Fudge, but why don't you like Dumbledore? I mean he's _Dumbledore_. You can trust him."

"I have my reasons," replied Death with a frigid voice.

"And they are?" Arthur asked nervously as he looked back and forth between the two powerful wizards.

"Moo. Moo." A child's voice echoed down the halls and into the room.

"Yes, Harry." A tired voice replied as the sounds came closer. "Harry… Harry, please… Please stop pulling my hair. Harry. Please. Stop. Please."

Sirius covered his mouth as he snickered. "You know better than to have your hair down around Harry." Sirius called out to those in the hall. "For some reason, Harry just loves to pull Remus's hair." He explained to everyone else.

"Sirius?" The voice that could be only Remus queried cautiously.

"Mr. Lupin, please come in and bring young Mr. Potter with you. I guarantee both of your safety."

Remus approached the doorway like a weary wolf looking for a trap. He slowly took in everyone in the room, his eyes resting on Sirius and Death for a moment but his jaw dropped when he saw Pettigrew. "Umm… is that a Muggle electric chair?"

"Yes it is," Death affirmed with pride in his eyes. "I thought to put him in an iron maiden but for some reason this seemed more appropriate."

"Remus," Sirius called to his friend, taking a step towards him and Harry. "I did **not** betray Lily and James. I wasn't the Secret Keeper. Peter was."

"Sirius, I…" Remus shook his head in disbelief as he pulled Harry towards Sirius into a warm embrace, his eyes never straying from his friend. "I don't know what to think. The only thing I know, is that if they try to send Harry back to that house… I'll rip their throats out." Remus took a deep shuttering breath as he forced his inner wolf back. "It was awful. They had locked him in the cupboard under the stairs. He had the same cloths on from that night. I don't think they even fed or changed him."

Sirius's eyes hardened at his friend's words. "You," Sirius turned and snarled at the Headmaster, "You did this! You placed my godson—Lily and James's son—with those… those… monsters!"

The Headmaster's eyes widened at Remus's words. "I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation," he began as he tried to calm the situation. "Perhaps they were hiding the child in fear of another attack on the family."

"Or it could be they think he's a freak but are to scared of wizards to drown the child," Death countered with a smirk, placing his cup on the table.

"Sirius?" Remus prompted in a voice slightly louder than a whisper.

"It's ok, Moony. I trust him. Don't ask my why, but I do," Sirius replied, laying a comforting hand on his friends' shoulder

"Perhaps we should get introductions out of the way. I am Death, your host. And you are Remus Lupin, one of the three remaining Marauders, soon to be one of two remaining members," Death stated his eyes quickly glancing over at Peter. "And that, is young Mr. Potter, hero of the wizarding world."

Harry looked at Death and held his arms out to the old man.

"Come here, Harry." Death beckoned as he held out his arms to the young boy. Harry clapped his hands as he floated out of Remus's grasp and a cross the room, giggling the whole time.

Remus tried to grab Harry, to keep him from going to the old man, only to be stopped by Sirius. "Trust him," Sirius whispered.

"You can't do that!" Fudge sputtered. "You can't do magic in this room!"

Almost everyone rolled their eyes at Fudge's inane comment as the man ignored the transformed room.

Once Harry was in Death's arms, a soft white glow enveloped both of them. The glow seemed to pulse like a heart for a moment, before being absorbed back into them.

Sirius swallowed nervously as he edged his way closer to his godson. "What was that?" his asked, his cracking voice betraying his concern.

"What was what?" Death looked over at Sirius, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"The glow," Remus added as he mirrored Sirius and edged closer to Harry. "When you touched Harry, both of you began to glow." 

"Oh, that," Death replied as he turned his attention back to Harry. "It's nothing for you to be concern yourselves with."

"That's my godson you have in your arms," Sirius growled as he stepped forward until he was face to face with Death, "That _makes_ it my concern." He barked as he watched Harry giggles and plays with Death's hair.

Sirius gasped suddenly as he stumbled back. His eyes widened in disbelief as he stared at Death, who just beamed at him knowingly and nodded his head.


	4. Changing the Past

Disclaimer: Out there in the world is the luckily talented lady who dreamt up this awesome series although I'm still pissed at her for what she did to my poor puppy in Book 5. And she gets all the money from the sell of this series and I don't make one cent from this fic. But I do get reviews.

Bad author notes: Ok I admit it I goofed. Fudge was not the Minister when Sirius went to prison. But you know what? I don't care. **Insane laughter** 

As someone pointed out this fic does not follow Book 5 Order of the Phoenix. Well DUH! I told you in the first chapter that it wouldn't follow that evil book.

Changing the Past  
by Lady FoxFire

November 1, 2003

"Minister Fudge," called the blond female Auror standing straight-backed in the doorway. Behind her was a pair of tough looking wizards dragging a thin slumped prisoner by the arms. "The man you requested is here."

"I didn't request anyone," Fudge stammered in confusion as he sat on the very edge of his chair, trying to avoid the nails.

"Ah, my apologies, Minister. I was the one who requested him be brought here," Death explained, standing up, with Harry still cradle in his arms and walked towards the prisoner.

The woman stepped aside as the old man stepped forward to reveal the cowering man behind her. The prisoner was dressed in black robes, which were torn and shredded, barely hanging on his scrawny frame; his long black hair hung snarled locks, effectively hiding his face.

With one hand, Death reached out to the prisoner's face, only to have the man flinch from him. "No one will harm you, Severus. I give you my word," He said softly as if to calm a frightened horse, reaching out again and tilted the prisoner's face up. "You're among friends."

Snape raised his eyes to meet those of Death briefly, before he let them drop once again.

Death studied the blooming bruises and the slit lip of the man before gently touching the bruise on the cheekbone. "Who did this to you?"

"An accident sir," the dashing grey-eyed Auror on Snape's left-hand side answered. "He fell down the stairs." 

"An accident?" Death asked with an eyebrow raised as he turned his attention to the Auror who spoke.

"Yes sir," he replied, trying to hide the smirk on his face. "Fell down the stairs. He's lucky he wasn't more badly hurt. Could have broken his neck."

"Yes. Yes, of course," replied Death in a flat tone as baby Harry watched the prisoner with wide eyes. "Well, we'll have to deal with those injuries first." a soft green glow surrounded Death's hand as he gently touched the side of Snape's face.

Suddenly the two Aurors, who escorted Snape, collapsed to the floor screaming in agony. Every wand with the exception of Minister Fudge was pointed at Death and the prisoner in an instant. Death looked down at the screaming Auror as cuts and bruises began to form upon their bodies. 

"You see, Harry," Death began, turning to the baby in his arms. "This is why you should never lie to anyone. You will never know when someone will return the truth to you." Death turned and walked back to his seat, leaving the injured and bleeding Aurors shaking on the ground at Snape's feet.

"A simple three fold spell," he explained calmly as he sat down, bouncing a giggling Harry on his knee. "If Severus had truly had an accident he would have simply been healed."

"And if the injuries was caused by someone else with the exception of self defense they are returned three fold," Remus concluded with awe. "Very nice." 

Death chuckled, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "You'll make an excellent Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Remus. Very few witches or wizards know of the spell," Death stated with a look of pride on his face. "I first learned of it when I discovered that one of my students was being abused by his family. Fortunately or unfortunately it depends on how you look upon it, the spell won't kill, or they would have been dead many times over."

"I'll… I'll have… I'll have that spell made an Unforgivable for what you did!" Fudge sputtered as he tore his eyes away from where the female Auror was trying to aid her co-workers. "What you did was unforgivable."

"What I **did**! What I did was **nothing**. What your men did was **unforgivable**!" Death snarled at the minister "They **tortured** a prisoner!"

"But he's nothing. He's a Deatheater. A murderer," Fudge snapped in disgust. "It's not like he was anyone important."

At Fudge's words Death's and Harry Potter's eyes of began to glow. The eerie green light filled their eyes as both of them stared at Fudge 

"Minister Fudge, it might be in your best interest to shut the **bloody hell up**," Snape stated as he started wide eyed at the old man and baby, trembling slightly in fear of this man and child.

With a snort of amusement Death's eyes returned to normal as young Mr. Potter continue to stare at the minister. "Come here, Severus."

Snape looked over to Dumbledore, who nodded his head, commanding Severus to obey. Severus took a deep breath before he cautiously made his way over to the old man, his eyes never leaving his face.

Death looked up art Severus from his seat. "Show me his mark, Severus," Death commanded. "Show me your tattoo." 

Snape moved as if against his will as he pulled up the sleeve of his robe and displaying a tattoo of a skull and snake. 

Suddenly Death grasped Snape's wrist in a grip that was stronger than the old man could possible have. Snape tried to pull back as his arm was slowly pulled down until the tattoo was in front of Harry.

"See that, Harry?" Death cooed to the baby sitting in his lap. "That killed mummy and daddy."

Harry looked down at the tattoo and then into Death face and then down to the tattoo once again. His little face snutched up in anger, his young eyes narrowed. "**NO!**" he shouted as his tiny hands came down on the tattoo.

Snape groaned in pain as he was driven to his knees by the action of the small child. He bit his lip to keep from moaning in pain, his breath coming out in short quick pants. He shut his eyes tightly as Harry once again slammed his hands down on the tattoo, shouting no again.

Grinning with glee, Death watched as the child slapped the tattoo for a third time, sending waves upon waves of pain through Snape's body.

Snape bowed his head; his body shaking from the effort it took to keep him from screaming, to keep him from begging. 

Young Harry looked at the man kneeling in front of him and then over at the other men in the room who stared wide-eyed at the child.

"Once more, Harry," The old man beckoned calmly as he held Snape's arm in a death grip. "One more time."

Little Harry looked up at Death, then at Snape's pale, pain filled face and then to the arm under his tiny hands. The child raised his hand and slammed them down once again on the arm. "**MINE!**"

Snape threw his head back and scream an ungodly scream as the tiny hands slammed down on his arm. He fell back onto the ground as Death released his wrist, curling his arm around himself as if to try to push the pain away.

"**What did you do!**" Dumbledore snapped, as he rushed the Snape's side.

"Very good, Harry! Very good!" Death cooed as he stood Harry onto his feet and rubbed noses together. "You're learning so fast."

"Harry, **what **did you do?" Sirius whispered in shock as he stared at Snape lying in pain at the old man's feet.

"We rewarded him," Death stated with a smile of pure pleasure.

"By Merlin's ghost," Remus whispered in shock as he stared at Snape's arm. "How?"

"Impossible," Snape whispered to himself as he gently touched his arm. The image of a golden phoenix—with its wings outstretched as it rose from the flames—appeared where the mark of the Dark Lord's follower had been. "**_Who are you?_**"

"He's Harry," Sirius replied as he stood above Snape, staring down at the phoenix tattoo. "He's Lily and James's son."

"Oh course he is, you twit," Fudge snapped as he glared from where he sat at everyone gathered around the former Deatheater. "But who is _he_?" Fudge said as he pointed at Death

Death lifted the bands from his forehead exposing the lightening shaped scar beneath. 

"Harry?" Remus whispered in awe, his eyes wide with shock.

Death nodded his head, a blush coming to his checks. "I guess you'll want an explanation."

"**Damn** right, we do. Time travel is illegal without Ministry approval!" Fudge bellowed as he stalked towards Death. "You'll go to Azkaban for this!"

Death threw his head back and roared with laughter. "You are a **fool,** Fudge! Do you truly expect that Azkaban could hold me?"

"Perhaps if you explained it to us, Harry," Dumbledore uttered in a grandfatherly way, with a sparkle in his eyes as he tried to take control of the situation.

"Death. My name is Death." The old man corrected sadly. "Harry died along time ago."


	5. To Finish What Was Started

Disclaimer: Yes I do own the Harry Potter series and Sirius Black is chained to my wall and my sex slave… but only in my dreams.

Bad author notes: Yes I know this doesn't follow Book 5. So what! 

I hate it when authors write a great story, a conclusion to the main problem and then they drag it out, on and on and on. Don't you people know what a sequel is! So there are some unanswered questions left. So what! So if you want a sequel…. BEG!

To Finish What Was Started  
by Lady FoxFire

Nov 8, 2003

"Where shall I begin? Where shall I begin?" Death mused thoughtfully. "Should I start with my war against Voldemort and his followers? Or perhaps how I had to watch as my friend was murdered before my very eyes. How about being accused of being the next Dark Lord? Hmm, I think I'll start with the ten years of slavery and abuse I suffered at the hands of my relatives because I was born different. Abuse I suffered because you and Fudge would not allow a man to have a fair trail." Death glared daggers at Albus, with his eyes narrowed.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Death's statement "If I possessed information that Sirius was innocent, I would have insisted that he had a trail," Dumbledore retorted calmly.

"Ah, but you did have the information Headmaster, yet you remained silent," the elder Harry countered as he shook his head sadly. "On the day of my parents death, my mother sent a letter to you, Headmaster, a letter that explained the switch and Lily's uneasiness with Peter's role as the secret keeper. I'm sure the owl is waiting in your office right now."

"Lily was nervous about the switch but could never explain why," Sirius said, lost in the memory. "James had to talked her into it."

"I found the letter in Albus' files soon after I became the Headmaster," Death turned Dumbledore back towards. "You didn't survive long after the war, a mere six years. The war and your crimes weighed heavily upon your soul. As you laid on your deathbed, you begged me for my forgiveness never, telling me the full truth, and like a fool I forgave you. It wasn't till I started to go through your files that I learned of the full extent of your crimes."

"I highly doubt that!" Fudge snipped snidely as he looked down his nose at the elder wizard. "The board of directors would never select one such as you as the Headmaster for the most prestigious school in the world."

"Actually, Minister, the school board has no say in the matter. Hogwarts itself choose me as it's master and would accept no other, no matter how many times the Board of Directors and the Ministry tried.

"But why?" Arthur asked, his eyes filled with confusion as he looked back and forth between the man who claimed to be from the future and the trusted headmaster of Hogwarts "Why hold onto the letter? Why not tell the truth? What was there to be gained?"

"Power," Death answered simply. "This child," Death said as he turned his attention towards the child in his arms, "will have more power than the Headmaster and the Dark Lord combined."

A calculating glimmer appeared in Fudges eyes as he stared at the orphaned child. While the other men stared at the baby in shook, Dumbledore crossed his arms and glared at the elder Harry. 

"Voldemort realized that this child would pose a real danger to him and his goals when Harry became older. So he decided to destroy Harry while he was at his weakest."

"Why didn't the Dark Lord take the child and raise him as his own?" Moody asked from where he sat guarding Peter. 

"Because even then the danger would still exist," Death explained. "When Harry grew up he would either join the side of Light and destroy the Dark Lord or rise up against him and take over."

"And the Headmaster? What would he gain from this?" Moody posed as he watched the reaction Death's words had on the Headmaster.

Death turned to Sirius and Remus, "Did Lily or James ever explain to you why they refused Dumbledore as their secret keeper?"

Sirius shook his head no as Remus spoke, "I thought they believed that the Headmaster had enough to worry about. Voldemort. The Ministry. The war."

"No. They knew the Headmaster had wanted to be a controlling force in their son's life. They knew he wanted to shape and mold their child into a powerful warrior under his control. With Dumbledore as the secret keeper he would be able to control those who young Harry was in contact with, what books he read, and what news from the wizarding world he learn. His influence would be equal, if not greater, than that of Lily and James." 

"But that option ended when the Potter turned down your kind offer and chose Sirius instead, didn't it?" Death continued. "I can imagine how angry you were, Albus, but you had a second chance when Peter's betrayal framed Sirius, didn't you, Headmaster?"

"And the abuse?" Remus whispered his eyes down cast.

Death shrugged, "Voldemort was defeated for a time, so there was no need to deals with a young child when he could be placed with his last remaining relatives. Of course, the Ministry would ensure that he was cared for. However, the Ministry thought that as long as the wards remained in place around the house and that Death Eaters couldn't attack Harry, he was being cared for."

"I can't believe no on would check on Harry… I mean you… I mean Harry…" Arthur said.

"Of course, there was the additional benefit that Harry would be more controllable, easier to mold after being rescued from the Muggle world. It would be easier to fill his head with half truths and stories of his destiny to rid the world of evil."

"The Headmaster realized Harry would eventually try to rebel, to be a normal wizard instead of the savior of the Light, so he introduced young Harry to a old friend of his parents," Death explained with a nod towards Remus, " and by accident, to his innocent godfather. A man who had escaped the most feared prison in the world to protect him from his parent's betrayer. From then, it was so much easier to control him. You controlled Sirius. You controlled his hunt for Peter and the times he could see his godson. By controlling Sirius, you controlled Harry." 

"But that all started to fall apart during my sixth year when Professor Lupin was killed." The old man looked over at Moony, who is as pale as a ghost. "Yes Moony, you taught. You were the best Defense against the Dark Arts teacher ever and the only one to last the whole year."

"But… But he's a werewolf!" Fudge started to sputter. "He can't teach! He's dangerous! He could hurt someone!"

"Fudge…" Death growled at the Minister before sighing in frustration. "Of all those who died, your death was the most poetic."

Fudge's jaw snapped shut with an audible snap as he realized what Death had just said. "I died?" he squeaked.

"Couldn't happen to a nicer man." Snape mumbled around his cup of tea.

"Kissed," Death said simply as he sipped his tea.

"Kissed!" Fudge squeaked.

"I think it was the first time in history that both sides celebrated someone's death." Death mused with a smirk on his face.

"How did he die, Harry?" Sirius asked. "How did Remus die?"

Death looked down at Harry, who had curled up next to him asleep, one little hand clinging to his robes like it was his security blanket while he sucked his thumb on his other hand. "It was the first of March. A couple of seventh years had snuck out early to watch the sun rise." 

"The girl ran back to the castle screaming; the boy was passed out on the ground. They were the ones to find Remus's body, staked to the Whomping Willow. You arms and legs pinned to the tree with metal stakes, a silver dagger in you heart.

Remus and Sirius sat in silent, too shook to utter a word.

"The Ministry didn't even try to find you killers. There were even some who celebrated your death."

Nodding his head in understanding, "The only good werewolf is a dead one," Remus replied quietly

Harry nodded his head. "I had a few ideas about who was involved. It took time, but I was able to find those involved and deal with them."

Death stroked the fine black hair on Harry's head. "For months after your death, Sirius would never stray more than five or six meters away from my side. He would watch me continuously, knowing that as long as I lived, he would never be alone."

A soft smile played over Death's lips, his eyes lost focus and he remember his youth.

"That year we spent the whole summer at the Burrow. It was my first summer with people who actually loved me." Death explained, his eyes glistened with unshed tears as he turned his attention to Arthur. "From the first day of school your family had adopted me. Without your family's love and support I would have ended my life or worse, ended up like Voldemort."

"It was a summer full of Quidditch and pranks. Molly decided to fatten Sirius and me up with all of her delicious cooking. But it was also a summer of preparing for war. That summer, Sirius showed us how to cast charms and spells we would never learn inside of Hogwarts, and how to be come an Animagus."

"You're an Animagus? What animal?" Sirius asked practical bouncing his seat like a child about to get the biggest gift he's ever laid his eyes on.

"A red fox," Death said shaking his head at his godfather's antics.

Sirius and Remus glowed with pride as Snape rolled his eyes at them.

Seeing Snape rolling his eyes, Sirius spoke up, "You're jealous because I was able to teach them to become Animagi, unlike a certain _someone_, who never could," Sirius said with a smirk.

A small smile crossed Severus' lips. "Just because I don't advertise it, doesn't mean I am not one."

Sirius blink at Snape's cryptic statement, "What doesn't that mean?"

Death shook his head at the two men. "It means he's a spider animagus; an acromantula to be exact."

"A spider?" Sirius squeaked as he shifted nervously in his chair.

"Afraid of spiders, Black?" Snape smiled as he noticed Sirius's behavior.

"Oh go find a web and sit in it," Sirius snarled as he crossed his arms and pouted.

Remus hid his eyes from the sight of his old classmates fighting like five-year-olds,, as he bit his lips to keep from laughing. Even Moody had a twinkle in his eye.

"So what else did you do that summer," Sirius asked as he tried to steer the conversation away from anything else that might embarrass him. "Did you fall in love?"

The mirth that had graced Death's eyes faded with Sirius's question. "That summer I… Well that summer Ginny and I…."

"You fell in love," Arthur finished Death's statement, a look of pride on his face.

"Yes," he replied with heartbreaking longing. "She was my Goddess. She was my sun and moon and stars. She was my everything, and they took her away from me."

"How?" Author asked in an empty voice.

"It was on Christmas Eve of my seventh year. I had left Ginny in the library working on an essay, so I could attend a meeting. She said she was going back to the common room. That we would meet there. We never did. Somehow, someone found a way past the wards, and took her from us.

"What did they do to her?"

"Arthur…" Death projected that Arthur should not ask.

"TELL ME!" Arthur shouted with tears brimming in his eyes.

Closing his eyes the elder Harry began to speak. "It was a little after one in the morning on Christmas Day…. I was finally going to bed after meetings with the Headmaster and the Order… She was in my bed…" Pearly white tears started to run down Death's face. A sob escaped from his lips. "They had beaten her and raped her… They strangled her and left her body in my bed."

"I had been planning on asking her to marry me that Christmas morning. I had the engagement ring under the tree for her," Death opened his eyes and looked over at Mr. Weasley, who had his face buried in his hands, his body racked with sobs for his only daughter. "I loved her, Arthur. I have never loved anyone since."

"Sirius was on a mission in Romania with your son, Charlie, when word of Ginny's death reached you. You were racing back to be with me, Sirius, when you were captured by the Ministry." Death said in a flat voice as he relived everything that had happened to him. "I never had the chance to tell you how much you meant to me. How much I loved you as a friend and as a father to me."

"When they gave you the kiss… They didn't just kill you. They killed me too. That day, Harry Potter died and Death was born."

"After that, they couldn't stop me. No one could control me. Except… Except you, Severus." Death said turning towards Snape. "You were the only person who got through to me."

"Me?" Snape asked in confusion as his fingers mindlessly traced his phoenix brand. "I hardly think…"

Death raised a hand to stall Snape's protest. "I know you too well, Severus. You were one of the few people who didn't… worship me. You treated me as an equal. You brought me down when I started to believe what was said about me. Of anyone, you kept me from ending up like Tom after Ginny's loss."

"You helped Harry?" Sirius said with disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, I find it equally unbelievable." Snape snarled. 

"Unbelievable? It's not just unbelievable, it's impossible!" Sirius sputtered. "I mean he couldn't… he wouldn't… He's Snape! He hates your father!"

"I didn't hate Potter," Snape retorted with an air of supremablity. "I disliked him immensely. You, I hated."

"Are you sure you two aren't brothers?" Death snapped as he stared off at the heavens. "You fight more than the whole Weasley clan put together."

"We do not!" Sirius and Severus said in unison.

"Actually, I do believe the Black and Snape families are related." Dumbledore added with a twinkle in his eyes as he watched the two grown men bicker like children.

"And _you_, you senile old man. Stop encouraging them!" Death snapped at Dumbledore. "If you didn't promote their petty fights, Lily and James still could have been alive. How many children have to die because you encourage them to remember a pitiful squabble between two overgrown children who have been in their graves for a millennium?"

"I encourage the spirit of compation between houses," Dumbledore answered

"You didn't encourage competition. You spurred hatred! You cheered on the students to hate each other for their traits and skills!"

Those in the room sat in silent as they remember what life was like when they were students at Hogwarts.

"So now what?" Moody spoke up from where he had sat quietly. "What are your plans now?"

"Now, we rewrite history. Sirius will take Harry into hiding in the Muggle world. There he can be safe from reporters, death eaters and from those who would use him." Death's eyes flickered over to Dumbledore and Fudge at this comment. "He'll have a chance at a normal life."

"With Black? That is highly unlikely," Snape said in a snide tone.

"And where you and Remus come in," Death said with a sugary sweet smile. "Think of it as an experiment in potions, Severus. Some acid, some base, some other ingredients mixed in for fun and a lot of magic. Mess it up and… BOOM."

"And we all die?" Remus asked carefully

"No. You'll just have to send Severus and Sirius to their rooms and explain to Harry why two grown men were acting like babies."

"Ohhhhh. The usual." Remus stated with a shrug of his shoulders as Sirius and Snape glared at him.

Death chuckled at Moony's comment. "That's one way to put it. Sirius and Severus will have to learn to work together to make sure Harry grows up to his full potential. A balancing act between the fun loving Black and the serious Snape, with some common sense from Lupin."

"And if we can't get along?" Sirius said

"Then Harry will come with me until I think he is ready."

"But... But he's my godson," Sirius sputtered as he looked at Death with big puppy dog eyes.

"And that's why you will behave," Death said with a smirk. "Besides, you won't want to distract Severus from his work, would you?" As he talked, Death carefully readjusted Harry and pulled something out of his robes.

"This belongs to you," The elder Harry said holding a tiny book out to Snape. "You willed it to yourself. Somehow, you knew I would come back here to fix this mess."

Snape eyed the tiny book for a moment before taking it. As soon as he had it in his hand the book began to grow. Snape stared down at the thick book as it rested in his lap. "What is it?" Snape asked looking up at Death.

"I believe it's your potions journal," Death stated a twinkle in his eyes as he watched Snape quickly but gently open the book. "You continued on with your research into lycanthropy even after Remus's death. I believe you were close to a cure before you died."

Snape, Remus and Sirius stared at the book as if it was the Holy Grail for the possible cure that it held between its pages.

"That's very good," Fudge began in an oily voice only politations can achieve. "The Ministry would love to assist you with your research Mr. Snape. And of course, we would be more than willing to help provide security for young Mr. Potter."

"Fudge, how stupid do you think we are?" Death snapped, affronted. "Don't answer that. For a moment, I forgot about how asinine your brain was." 

With a weary sigh Death turned his full attention on Fudge. "Cornelius, you will resign from your position as Minister for_ medical _reasons, and appoint Mr. Weasley as temporary Ministry until elections can be arranged."

"What… I will do no such thing!" Fudge sputtered in outrage as the others looked on in shock. "You can't make me. I'm the Minister!"

"As I stated, you will resign for _health reasons,_ or do I have to make myself clearer," Death said in a menacing tone. Many of those in the room shivered as they felt the room temperature plummet.

Cornelius's eyes flickered from Death to Moody, Dumbledore, and the other men in the room, searching for some type of support. "Well…" Fudge said hastily as he chewed on his bottom lip. "My health has been poor lately… And it is for the good of the Ministry."

"Excellent. I knew you would make the right decision," Death beamed with pleasure before turning his attention to the new Minister. "Now, Arthur. I suggest you start an investigation into… lets see… Malfoy, Crouch, Lestrange… I'm sure Severus would be willing to supply names for you. Also, you need to look into the members of the Ministry—those who are living beyond their means or are sympathizers of Voldemort's ideals."

"I see you have things well plotted out," Dumbledore stated as he watched Death though narrowed eyes.

"Well, I was taught by a _master_ manipulator, Dumbledore," Death said returning his glare. "I would suggest you keep you eyes on the businesses of Hogwarts, Headmaster. It's time for the children to learn to stand on their own two feet and not to be lead around."

"I will keep your suggestions in mind," the Headmaster replied airily, his tone dripping with fake subservience.

"I suggest you keep it more than just in mind Dumbledore," Death continued in a threatening tone. "As you stated earlier, I have things _well _plotted out."

Dumbledore's eyes widened with sudden understanding. "The glow," he whispered in shock while Death grinned.

"The glow?" Sirius repeated in confusion. "What glow…. What… Harry… What did you do to my godson?" Sirius sputtered in confusion.

Death smiled gently at the younger man. "Harry now possesses all of my accumulated knowledge."

"But why?"

"For his own protection," Death replied sadly. "Aside from Death Eaters, there will be those who want to use him for their own personal gain. Fame, fortune, and power. There is much to be gained either by controlling this young man's life or by destroying it."

"Now," Death heaved himself out of his chair with little Harry still in his arms, "it's time for me to leave," he said as he handed Harry to Sirius. "Be sure to take care of him. He's very important."

Sirius looked down at his sleeping godson, "Why?"

"Why?"

"Why didn't you save Lily and James?" Sirius asked as he looked up at the old man who was also his godson. "Harry should be with them, not me. You could have gone back one more day. You could have saved them."

"I couldn't, Sirius," Death said as he knelt next to Sirius's chair so he could look his godfather straight in the eyes. "You have to understand that in time, there are major and minor events. Ginny's death, Remus's, yours, the destruction of the Ministry, and even the siege on Hogwarts were minor events. They are things you can change," the elder Harry explained." My parents' deaths… Lily and James's death was a minor event but it was their death that allowed a major event to happen."

"The defeat of the Dark Lord," Severus stated.

Death nodded his head, "Yes. It was their deaths that lead to Voldemort attempted murder of me, and in turn to his destruction. If I had saved them, Voldemort would never have tried to kill me as a baby, and thousands would die because of this. He might have even won."

"Two lives for peace," Sirius said quietly as he looked back down at the sleeping child in his arms, "It's not a fair trade."

"No it isn't," Death said as he stood up. "I'd best be going now. I have an appointment to keep."

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked as he looked up at the older man.

A smirk appeared on a Death's face, "To finish what was started."

The End


End file.
